OPR seeks to build on its long history of distinguished demographic research by achieving the following: to foster interdisciplinary collaboration among population researchers at Princeton and other institutions; to promote the development of young scientists and the creation of opportunities for collaboration across ranks and disciplines; to develop new methods and data for population research; to incorporate new knowledge from allied fields into demographic research and expanding the array of topics investigated by population scientists; and to disseminate data, methods, and resources developed at OPR to population researchers throughout the nation and the world. Research at OPR is now characterized by six research areas: (1) biosocial interactions, (2) health and wellbeing, (3) migration and development, (4) children and families, (5) education and stratification, and (6) data and methods. Each element of the core infrastructure program will advance the quality, productivity, and innovation of OPR's research activities. The Administrative Core will support intellectual interaction through the Notestein Seminar Series and will support individual research associates primarily by providing vital services, including grant preparation and management. The Scientific Core consists of three components: The Computing Core, The Statistics Core and The Information Core. The Computing and Statistics Cores will support individual research by maintaining a state-of-the-art computing infrastructure, by providing statistical and econometric consulting, and by increasing access to data sources. These Cores will also offer technical training and workshops for OPR associates, researchers, students and postdoctoral fellows. The Information Core will support individual research associates by helping them identify and retrieve scholarly publications and data and will support the entire population community by continuing to build and maintain the Ansley J. Coale Population Research Collection in the Donald E. Stokes Library, the largest demography library in the world. The Development Core will promote interdisciplinary research and foster an intellectual community. The Public Infrastructure Core seeks to disseminate OPR-managed datasets to population researchers throughout the world, to produce Research Briefs that describe findings from the Fragile Families Study to a general audience, to edit and disseminate the journal of The Future of Children, and to maintain the Emergency Contraception Website.